dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:D-day/Archive 5
Untitled #1 Hi, thanks for the welcome message ! Long-time lurker, first-time poster :) --Crocks (talk) 16:55, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Hey :] It's actually an automated message, so welcome again! --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 17:04, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Untitled #2 Hey D. Is the chat acting weird today, or is it just me? EzzyD (talk) 16:59, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not getting any issues with it right now, but I know it has been a little glitchy those past days (not seeing the list of users in chat, not seeing messages you send, etc.) No idea why this happens, but hey—Wikia. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:04, April 7, 2012 (UTC) DA2 DLC order. Hi. I would like to know what is the correct order and when is it the best time to do the DLC in DA2 ThatKidHavoc (talk) 22:52, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :There's no correct order for DLC, though I suggest to do Exiled Prince quests as soon as possible since you won't be able to do them if you're already in Act 3. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 00:59, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Untitled #3 Hello D-day! Thanks for the quick "welcome wagon" message! I wasn't expecting it, because I thought that I've been here since the game came out, but apparently not. I guess I was just lurking as a "guest" all this time. Leo Star Dragon 1 (talk) 01:05, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Hey! The welcome message is sent automatically when you first edit on the wiki. That would be why. :] --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 01:12, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Untitled #4 Hi, and thank you for the information about Ream-Ward and Warden Commander set editing. I was unaware that was the case. Hickorie (talk) 07:55, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Untitled #5 Hahaha, okay, I hope this means this account is not some automated greetings stuff. Anyways... Thanks for the welcome stuff! :Lol, it isn't! :D I'm a real person, sort of. The welcome message is automated though. --'''D. (talk · ) 16:12, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Untitled #6 Hey, Can you check out the edits I made (and was undone(?)) by Aleroth Sarenford? I made grammar edits, he seems to be grumbling. The page is Ladies' Lights Out. 06:31, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :He didn't undo the edit: he kept your edits but changed a few words. I don't see anything wrong with your edit or Aleroth's more latest edit on this page. 16:58, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Untitled #7 :Moved to User talk:Aleroth Sarenford over the top? I find this statement, "To me, those who burn Amaranthine down either can't see the moral choice, or don't care about the moral choice." (Believe it! (talk) 04:07, May 1, 2012 (UTC)) in Forum:Awakening: Vigil or Amaranthine rather offensive, as it implies lack of moral qualities on the part of those who chose this option, but given my history with Believe it!, I turn to you for an objective opinion. --Ygrain (talk) 12:19, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :While it may appear condescending, I don't really see this as offensive or particularly insulting. It's pretty much like someone not understanding how someone could enjoy "Dragon Age II", and they have no taste. 17:50, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Jakeson Hall Can you decide whether to keep the page Jakeson Hall or not? The page for the Invisible Sisters was removed so I'm not sure this merits a page. I did edit the page so that it was more presentable than what looked like a troll page (which was what I thought until I googled). 07:25, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :I can't decide, so you can tag it for deletion instead. 17:19, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Hi) Do we allow such blog posts? Asherinka (talk) 08:20, May 4, 2012 (UTC) And some more. Asherinka (talk) 08:32, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked and deleted. Thanks! 16:23, May 4, 2012 (UTC) And one more. Asherinka (talk) 09:18, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :Taken care of. 16:38, May 13, 2012 (UTC) NailWeathersby751. Asherinka (talk) 11:42, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Dealt with. 15:39, May 15, 2012 (UTC) can't remember how to force it what is the syntax for "a href"ing a link and forcing column width in a table using ItemGiftTable template with style=iconmini? i thought the Gifts (Origins) lookup table might be more compact and cleaner with about 1/4 the lines if the 1st column had a forced width about twice as many characters as it has now such that there are no word wraps, and if the display name of the longest item in that column: Discovering Dragon's Blood: Potions, Tinctures, and Spicy Sauces was changed to just show Discovering Dragon's Blood it would make that column much narrower but i cant remember how to do those things in the context of template table. thanks. Goats (talk) 06:18, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :You can fake a link with the icon by using Template:InventoryIcon. :However, the table is going to look awful regardless on the default skin (there's an icon with an arrow to expand it). Even if the width of the first column was defined and the name shortened, the table (by default) will still look horrible, because it's too big, but the expanded table is the alternative (and good) view. As such, I think there's no need to actually change it. 16:24, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Overhaul project Feel free to remove it, I don't play the Dragon Age franchise any longer since DA2. I might go back to DA:O/A sometime soon but I am done with the wiki for the most part (I still occasionally check on my workarounds, etc but nothing major). I am actually focused on Mass Effect franchise and Skyrim now. It was a public project I just linked it to my page because it was convenient. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 20:07, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I've removed it. 14:55, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism 2 UserIP 112.205.21.46 has left the same message "Worthless users with nonsense topics." for the topic "Who do you want to punch in the face?". Banhammer requested. 10:26, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :Request denied. This isn't vandalism, but rather a poor attempt at insulting people, though removing comments may be. The user has been warned however. 14:55, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Blog TROOOOOLL! In the blogs! Thought you ought to know. 10:18, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :Taken care of. 16:38, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Picture Could you delete this picture, please? I uploaded it and then uploaded a better version and realized this one will have no use. Asherinka (talk) 11:05, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :Done. 14:52, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Concept art Hi On what page you found this photo? Please give me a link. Thanks in advance. :You can see the source on the file itself (I generally try to soure everything when I upload images). I got it from BioWare store. 15:56, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Features D, as i was going through my ADMIN dashboard(on another wiki) i noticed That you haven't activated many of the wiki features here, i advice you to activate them as all the wikis out there have started doing so, cheers.--Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 07:58, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :I know they exist. I don't want them, and it's not my call. 15:16, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like a hell of a time your having as an Administrator D, having pepole to make your desicions for you, i think we should praise Wikia for Bureaucrats, Stay safe.--Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 03:32, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :You are misinterpreting what I am saying. On this wiki, bureaucrats and administrators do not have the authority to decide if we want certain features enabled without the consent of the community. You can do what you want on your wiki, but this isn't something that works here, and I believe people prefer it that way. 03:46, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Editting for newbies Hey would it be okay for me to make gramatical edits or spelling edits? :If you mean edits in the mainspace, you can of course correct them. Posts made by other users (on talk page, or forums) shouldn't be edited though. 16:55, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Automated welcome message received. Posting faux-automated response. Thank you for the welcome. (P.S. Please tell Isolationistmagi Pierre says hi.) (PP.S We may have met in Monico.) Thanks again for the welcome. -- (talk) 01:09, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Welcome! Non-automated message this time. :D It's been a while I saw Isolationismagi, but I'll say hi for you the next time I do. 01:47, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Untitled #8 I just recently got word that Ezzy confirmed my Merrill glitch (Using Wounds of the Past without Blood of the First active when told to in tactics) on the PC version. Should this be added to the bug page then? --Dracowrath (talk) 13:19, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :Of course. You may also add it on Wounds of the Past. 15:05, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat Did something happen to the chat while I was gone? I came home and the chat page is gone. :S 01:52, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :I wasn't there when it went down, but: :"Chat will be down for at least an hour tonight, starting about five minutes ago. There's a performance problem that the techs have been working on all day. They turned off Chat for a little while to help them isolate what's causing the problem. Last I heard, they were planning to turn Chat back on in about an hour. Sorry for all the glitches today, and not giving any notice for the Chat outage. Thanks for your patience. :)" : 01:57, May 30, 2012 (UTC) It just came back up. Sorry to bother you. 02:03, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Untitled #9 Hi, I joined this wiki just now. Well, actually I joined it to leave my name on the guide - on the Harvester (strategy) page. I see some dude named Geis in front of his tactic, so I guess it'll be fine for me to do that too? Patre0203 (talk) 16:13, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :No, you shouldn't leave your name (the person who did before shouldn't have either). You don't really "own" the guides if you added them in the mainspace articles, as they may be edited by other users in the future. 16:17, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Oh... Well, got it. Untitled #10 Hey D-day, sorry to bother you but is the Chat acting weird for anybody else? I keep trying to access it and when it opens a few seconds later the "disconnected" message shows up. I restarted my browser and got the same message. Help? EzzyD (talk) 18:30, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :It's currently working, so it's only a problem on your end. You may want to try with a different browser. 18:32, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Untitled #11 Hi Do you know why that stupid bug in "The Golem in Honnleath" happens? Thanks --Zumbox (talk) 23:47, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :Replied in chat, still no idea why this happens or how to fix it. 16:13, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Swank welcome hey baby what's the happs?, Tommy Swank at your service, just wanted to say that the automated message is Ring-a-ding, and this joint is 18 Karat top to bottom, just wanted to drop by and say hello, if you need anything anytime i'm in, catch yous later.--Tommy Swank (talk) 11:19, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :No "baby", thanks. But welcome to the wiki! 16:13, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ComicCon party Good day, D, i just wanted to tell you about the party here: http://www.wikia.com/Entertainment/ToMoro you can bring a friend and i thought you were the best choice for a guest to come with me, tell me soon after you see that link, cheers.--Aleroth Sarenford (talk) 15:51, June 9, 2012 (UTC)